


Август в Сеуле

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [18]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Занимать одну площадь, делить ванную и полки в шкафу, широкую кровать и тонкое летнее одеяло — все пополам.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Август в Сеуле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Sparks Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620074) by Foxes in Love. 



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), Галя объявила челлендж по моим любимым Лисонькам (я выбрала [вот этот комикс](https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1199949114852724736?s=20), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 38\. because they're running out of time — потому что их время кончается

На улице жара. На календаре давно август, и лето должно вот-вот закончиться, но термометр в известность не поставили, и он ярко-алой полоской грозится продолжать показывать всем кузькину мать и до конца месяца, и даже до конца осени. Если потребуется.

Заканчивается лето, заканчиваются последние деньки каникул, заканчивается срок аренды апартаментов, который Дахен с Момо снимают у тетки двоюродной сестры подружки Черен. Апартаменты были процентов на восемьдесят подарком самим себе за успешный семестр, а на оставшиеся двадцать — экспериментом. Придется ли им по вкусу жизнь вместе? Занимать одну площадь, делить ванную и полки в шкафу, широкую кровать и тонкое летнее одеяло — все пополам. У Дахен не было сомнений, и вот эксперимент закончен, закончено лето и, главное закончились деньги, решительно ушедшие на депозит для куда более скромного турума, который они с нового семестра будут снимать у немного сумасшедшей, но по-своему милой аджуммы (сосватанной все той же Черен).

За прошедшие два месяца Дахен не надоело то, как Момо всегда извиняется по поводу и без оного, даже когда скрыться от ее извинений было некуда. А Момо до сих не свела с ума привычка Дахен постоянно напевать под нос, когда та готовит, моется и лениво перелистывает страницы весенних конспектов, несмотря на то что дом, куда можно было бы вернуться и спрятаться в кокон своего одиночества, она теперь и во веки веков планирует делить с той же самой Дахен.

Все пополам

Правда, основной проблемой это пополам сейчас и стояло. 

— Короче, чтобы отобрать нужное от ненужного, я буду просто показывать тебе вещь, а ты должна быстро-быстро ответить, для чего она тебе нужна, — пытается навести порядок в их жизни Дахен. 

Она уже проиграла первую битву с обладательницей самого обширного гардероба в новейшей корейско-японской истории, поэтому следующее столкновение со всем тем барахлом, которое Момо планирует перевести в их новую квартиру, кажется ей и ее шести новым кастрюлям Падерно (мама сказала, что это _приданое_ ) критически важным. Момо тащит в дом все без разбору, необычные вещи, иногда пугающие вещи, но сейчас она лишь только кивает, прижимается щечкой к ямочке на щеке Дахен и заранее соглашается на все. В их новой общей квартире отсутствует кондиционер, и она планирует сейчас наобниматься про запас и не жалеть ни о чем потом.

По всем прогнозам осень будет жаркой.

— Нож, — обвиняющим тоном начинает перечислять Дахен.

— Для самообороны, — пожимает плечами Момо.

— Второй нож.

— Чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Третий нож..?

— На случай, если потеряю первые два.

Дахен прячет голову в ладонях, и Момо хочет потянуться и убрать волосы, упавшие ей на лицо. Возможно, научиться плести ей косы. Дахен неукротима, как силы природы, и когда она взялась за что-то, ее уже не остановить. Но в глазах Момо она такая мягонькая и домашняя сейчас, что остается только успокаивать себя, что между ними все только начинается и будет еще время попробовать. Даже косы.

Дахен продолжает доставать предметы из коробки:

— Противогаз.

— На всякий случай.

— Сменный угольный фильтр.

— Для противогаза.

— Второй противогаз! — обвиняюще тычет Дахен пальцем в оскорбляющий ее предмет, а потом Момо в лицо. У нее блестят глаза и горят скулы, и Момо думает, что, возможно, это их последний шанс сделать это на по-настоящему широкой кровати и еще что у них еще ни разу не было секса после ссоры. И она все-таки сокращает оставшееся между ними расстояние и зажимает возмущенный, как и вся остальная Дахен, пальчик губами, втягивая его в рот. Все еще распаленная, жарче погоды за окном, Дахен подается навстречу и падает ей в руки уже сама.

— Он для тебя, — шепчет Момо пока Дахен плавится в масло в ее объятиях. Она выцеловывает эти слова на ее ключицах, медленно спускается ниже, пока не находит источник тепла и, обжигаясь, слизывает его, позабыв все споры и необходимость даже дышать.

Момо замечательная и очень странная, думает Дахен после, сыто нежась на широкой кровати (в их будущем туруме такая действительно никак не поместится). Невыносимая и все еще очень-очень голая, приходит еще одна мысль, пока она наблюдает, как Момо измеряет длину кровати от края до края, вытягиваясь во весь рост и пытаясь достать до углов кончиками пальцев рук и ног. Но Дахен ни в жизни не променяет ее ни на кого другого. Тем не менее, коробку с барахлом ждет иная участь...

— Противоядие от змей, которые не водятся нигде в радиусе 12 тысяч километров?

— Ит спаркс джой.

Улыбка Момо слепит, ярче августовского солнца. И сердце Дахен бьется от нее куда взволнованнее, чем от вида ножа, противогаза и какого-то там просроченного противоядия, которые наверняка можно как-то упихнуть под раковину.


End file.
